l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Asahina Dorai
Asahina Dorai was a Crane Clan scholar, Shugenja, and member of the Kolat conspiracy. Asahina lord Dorai was a lord of the Asahina at the young age of fourteen years. The Kakita Daimyo Kakita Toshimoko proposed him to Doji Satsume as Crane representative in the Emperor's winter court in 1114, but the Crane Clan Champion disliked Dorai, seeing him as a fool boy. Winter Court: Kyuden Seppun, p. 10 Golden Frogs Dorai was grandson of the fetishist who originally paid to the ronin shugenja Tanzan for the twelve Golden Frogs of the Kaeru. They were stolen by bandits and only four were owned by Dorai, and was interested in obtaining the complete set. Winter Court: Kyuden Asako, p. 71 Kolat Dorai's keen mind, subtlety, and willingness to question the nature of the universe was noticed early on by Akodo Kage, The Legion of the Dead: The Tiger's Apprentice who recruited Dorai as a member of the Kolat. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Death of Kakita Ariteko Dorai was present with Kage when Doji Adoka killed Kakita Ariteko in 1132. Mind Training Kage began to train Dorai to be his replacement, to succeed where Matsu Hiroru had once failed. Dorai was one of the most promising students of Kage. the Kolat Master taught him in mind communication but he never would match the skills of Kage's favorite student, Hiroru. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Dorai's magical talents were too useful to ignore with the ongoing War Against Shadow. Death Faked In 1132 Kage believed it was the time for Dorai to fake his death to be accepted into the inner circles of the Kolat. First, he had to take a new master, who would be his supposed killer later. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee Kage gathered some of his most promising students to protect them from the Lying Darkness. Goju Adorai staged an ambush in Crane lands for the former Akodo, who was saved by Dorai. Hidden Emperor, p. 28 Dorai was supposedly killed by Ginawa at Otosan Uchi, after Doji Shizue stabbed Matsu Hiroru in his back. Story Rulebook (Pearl) De facto Leader At the height of the war against the Shadow, Kage disappeared and young Dorai was left the de facto leader of the Kolat. He turned the Kolat's resources towards helping the Empire fight the Lying Darkness. Tao of Shinsei The New Tao, twisted by Kolat propaganda, Way of the Open Hand, p. 19 was stolen by the Kolat, who were attempting to protect it from the Lying Darkness. Kage had planned to revise the Tao, changing bits to suit their goals, Ikudai Exp (Siege of Sleeping Mountain flavor) but others Kolat disagreed. Half of the Tao was given to Daidoji Rekai by the traitor Ikudaiu, but the other half was presumed lost. Hidden Emperor, p. 65 The ronin who tried to give it to his masters was hunted down by the Lying Darkness and the scrolls were scattered across a cliff, falling toward the sea. Run four your Lives (Fire and Shadow flavor) Regreting the Kolat behaviour against the Shadow Dorai saw the dead body of the ronin, and he regreted the loss of half of the Tao. He decided to disobey his master Kage, and to give his life for the Empire, who was fighting the Shadows; for the Crane, aiding Rekai in her safely return with the other half of the Tao; and for the Ten Masters, to whom he would return after he fulfilled his duty. Clan Letter to the Crane (Imperial Herald v4 #2) What remained of the Tao held the future of the Empire, and Dorai swore to protect it, no matter what destiny awaited. Temples of the New Tao (Soul of the Empire flavor) Dorai came to a temple where Rekai was sheltered and destroyed with his magic the Goju who were attacking the Daidoji. Relief (Fire and Shadow flavor) Death Dorai died near the end of the war. As the minions of the Lying Darkness sought to steal the Kolat Master's soul and identity he enacted a final spell, destroying himself and all the Shadow's spawn around him. External Links * Ashaina Dorai (Dark Journey Home) * Ashaina Dorai Exp (Ambition's Debt) Category:Crane Clan Members Category:Kolat Members